Although there are provided many forms of roof racks and roof bars for motor vehicles, these known racks or bars are generally unsuitable for heavy industrial use. Where roof racks or roof bars have been designed specifically for industrial use, these industrial racks or bars are not easily adapted to varying vehicle widths and are generally heavy and cumbersome.